


Detachable

by Wolferyn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferyn/pseuds/Wolferyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Lauren slips into the Bathroom while Nadia is in the shower and smutty antics ensue. Around 1300 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detachable

"Shit" Nadia hisses as her back hits the wall, her eyes screwed shut as the water threatens to stream into her eyes. She hears Lauren laugh as she reaches up to push the shower head to side out of her eyes, "We haven't done this in a while" Lauren purrs as a wet hand trails up the inside on Nadia's leg, stopping just short of where Nadia wants her to be be, eliciting a groan from her.

"Lauren" she whines, fingers trying futilely to find purchase on the tiled wall as the doctor's mouth latches onto the juncture of her neck, teeth nipping lightly at her skin. Her hands travel upwards, collecting soap suds, drawing small shapes, “Im glad you stopped locking the door baby”

Nadia groans, her head rolling back as Lauren slips her fingers inside her, smirking at the roll of her girlfriend's hips, “You’re really wet and it’s nothing to do with the shower. Were you thinking about this happening before I came in?” she asks, her free hand tangling in Nadia’s hair, pulling just enough to draw a strangled cry, “is that what was taking so long? Did you-”

“Lauren please, Lauren”

“-fingers inside yourself, pretending it was me?” She curls her fingers slightly and Nadia whimpers, falling forward onto Lauren, “Remember during college and we went home for the holidays and we would-”

“Fuck”

“-Or when we used to film ourselves, you know that one we took in the elevator?” Nadia nods her head, the memory still burning in her mind. She remembers Lauren’s coy smile and hushed laughter as they crept around, the way her breath hitched when Nadia slipped off her trousers and shrugged off her jumper. How she shook her head and swatted Lauren’s hands away and instead forced her to watch as she slipped her fingers inside herself, played with her clit, brought herself over the edge not once but twice. “I still have that”

She groans as Lauren withdraws her fingers and uses both hands to still her hips as Nadia seeks some contact. Lauren leaves a trail of open mouth kisses down from Nadia’s neck to her stomach and, with a sly grin, works her way back up her body this time paying attention to her girlfriend's breasts.

“You little-” Nadia gasps as Lauren nips at her nipple with her teeth, pulling slightly and Nadia finds herself tugging at Lauren’s hair. She doesn’t miss the moan that escapes Lauren’s mouth and she feels a chuckle rise in her mouth thats quickly silenced when the doctor uses one hand to brush past her clit. She wants to protest when Lauren puts her hand back on Nadia’s hips but it dies away as Lauren slips down her body and onto her knees.

She thinks briefly that their water bill is going to go through the roof this month and that she’s going have to get extra shifts to cover the bills but then Lauren’s tongue is pressing against her and her mind goes blank.  “Fuck” her hands knot in Lauren’s hair, pulling her closer as her girlfriend's hand fall from Nadia’s hips to wrap around the back of her legs.

Lauren’s fingers dig into Nadia’s thighs as she works Nadia closer to the edge, she knows exactly how to push her buttons. Without preamble she slips her tongue into Nadia’s wet folds, long broad strokes which have Nadia quivering in minutes, a slur of syllables falling from her lips as she struggles to stay standing and just as she can feel herself about to tip over the edge Lauren stops. “What the fuck Lauren?” her voice has a sharp edge to it and she almost feels bad but then she catches the look of satisfaction on her girlfriend's face, the corners of her mouth curled upwards and her eyes filled with lust and teasing.

“I’m sorry” she laughs leaning into a kiss, taking Nadia’s bottom lip between hers and biting hard enough to garner a reaction. “I’m really sorry baby but you’ll love me again soon”

“I always love you” she mumbles, her hands grabbing at Lauren’s ass and pulling her closer, “Even when you’re being a teasing bitch”

“Is that right?” Lauren pulls back and reaches for the showerhead, Nadia briefly registering the difference in the sound the water is making as it hits the ground but thinks nothing of it as she feels Lauren move against her, a moan escaping her lips.

“You know it baby girl” Any other words she might have wanted to say were lost as she feels the stream of water fall against her clit eliciting a sharp gasp as she grabs onto Lauren’s shoulders to keep herself upright. Lauren continues the upwards path with the water, circling her breasts and following the contours of her body.

Any other time this might have been pleasant, words of love passed between them and soft hands exploring the curves that they know so well but its not like that at all. Lauren is back to teasing her with that wicked grin of hers and leaving Nadia with a stream of curses falling from her mouth with a few pleads mixed in too.

“Nu-uh but...” Lauren uses her other hand to spread apart Nadia’s pussy lips giving her better access to her clit. “I’m not stopping you from taking it into your own hands” she purrs as the water rushes against Nadia again, hitting her with enough pressure to draw a strangled cry from her lips.

“Fuck” she moans and, keeping one hand on Lauren’s shoulder for support, finds her other hand slipping down her body and sliding inside herself. “Lauren please” she can feel how close she is, fingers curling inside herself, hitting the spots she knows will drive her to orgasm fastest but its still not enough and she finds herself growing increasingly frustrated with herself.

“Add ‘nuther one” Lauren gasps against Nadia’s throat leaving sloppy kisses, grazing her teeth down the column of her neck and Nadia complies, three fingers now buried inside herself.

“Shit.” The water is back and her fingers are working furiously while Lauren whimpers in her ear and leaves small bite marks on her shoulders and breasts, “Im gonna-” there’s a moment of fear when she thinks Lauren might pull away again but there’s a clatter as the shower head hits the floor of the shower and then Lauren’s fingers are working on Nadia’s clit instead and finally, with a pinch from the doctor’s fingers she finds herself finally hurtling over the edge.

With a cry she comes around her own fingers, legs buckling as she goes momentarily blind from the white light behind her eyes thankful that Lauren managed to catch her before she crashed to the floor. She can’t make out what she’s saying, but Lauren is whispering hushed sounds and kissing her face as they sink to the floor of the shower, shower and water bill forgotten.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” she murmurs pulling Nadia’s hair out of her face, “I love you so much.”

Nadia manages a dry laugh, squeezing Lauren’s thigh. “I know you do baby, I know you do. And while I can’t wait to return the favor, I think we should get out before the water runs cold.” Lauren nods against her and she helps Nadia stand on shaking legs and step out the shower, still not fully recovered from her orgasm.

“You know I didn’t think you could get anymore beautiful until then, coming around your own fingers with water sliding down your body and-” Nadia silences her with her mouth, pushing her against the bathroom door, fingers slipping straight into Lauren’s folds. Lauren might be a tease but Nadia is going to make her come so hard she won’t be able to speak afterwards.


End file.
